Love and Murder: BROE
by Passions-Chrissy
Summary: Brady has decided a relationship with Chloe is out of the question, but when Chloe almost KILLS someone, she needs Brady's help. Will he help her, without falling for her?
1. Dinner Plans and a Phone Call

Love and Murder: Brady and Chloe  
  
Not for Phloe, sorry...  
  
Brady decided that he wanted to be single. He was tired of how Belle's heart kept getting broken. First Shawn, than Philip, even Jason. Love sucked, and that was that. Sure, Brady knew that Chloe was hot, and that they would be good together. Still...Chloe was young, even though she was mature, and Chloe should be going through high school crush stages, and Brady was far out of high school.  
  
Than the phone rang, and it was Chloe. That made Brady nervous. Would she say something, that might possibly change his plans? Perhaps...  
  
"Brady? Could you do me a favour?" Chloe asked him.  
  
"Anytime," Brady said, and then for good measure, he added, "that's what friends do, you know, favours."  
  
"Right, well, my parents decided to have lunch with the Kiriakis family, and, well, how would you like to visit your grandfather that day?" Brady cringed. He knew Craig and Nancy were just trying to butter up his grandpa, so that Philip and Chloe would get back together, but Philip was a possesive jerk, and didn't deserve Chloe. High school crushes, or no high school crushes, he didn't want the two of them going out anymore.  
  
"Well, why?" he asked, pretending that he didn't know.  
  
"You know why, Brady! Try to double book your grandfather, so that you can come over."  
  
"When is it?" He inquired.  
  
"Friday at 7. Don't be late!" She said, than she added, "thanks, Brady, this means alot to me!"  
  
"No sweat" he said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Grandpa, I need to talk to you." Brady said.  
  
"About what?" Victor asked.  
  
"About Kate," Brady lied, "she's ruining Basic Black, and you obviously think she doesn't deserve it, so I need help thinking of how to get her out."  
  
"I heard Kate was making your company better."  
  
"Yeh, rite, Grandpa. Well, it's just I don't want Dad with her, because well...you know what Kate does." That made Victor angry.  
  
"Agreed, Brady. When can you come over?'  
  
"Um, I'm free Friday...6:45?"  
  
"I'm meeting Craig and Nancy then." Victor replied. Darn, Brady thought, he remembered.  
  
"I'm not free again for quite awhile...I, um...."  
  
"Well, maybe Craig and Nancy won't mind a little bit of company."  
  
"Thanks alot, Grandpa."  
  
"Bye, Brady" He hung up. Brady smiled.  
  
"Chloe, I did what you wanted, and I'm not going to let Philip get you. You're safe with me!" Brady liked the words that came out of his mouth. He smiled. This was working well, and, well, maybe Chloe wasn't THAT bad after all.... 


	2. Glasses, Jello, and a Shower Curtain

"Hello, Mr. Kiriakis." Chloe smiled as she entered the mansion.  
"Hello, Chloe. You look nice today." Victor was way nicer now that Chloe and Philip were no longer together.  
"Well, Thank you." She handed her jacket to the maid, and walked into the dining room, to be seated. Brady was already seated. Chloe smiled. She walked in and sat right in front of him.  
"Thank you." Chloe said.  
"Yeh, well, just help me make up some business with Basic Black."  
"I don't even know why you work there! You already have all the money you need...."  
"Chloe, you're a genius."  
"Hmmmm..." Chloe stared into space happily, "yes, I am!"  
"I hope you won't mind me having two meetings at once." Victor said as he and the Wesley's walked in.  
"Not at all, Mr. Kiriakis." Nancy said happily. Then she picked at the steak that was in front of her, and examined it.   
"You first, Brady." Mr. Wesley said, trying to figure out what Nancy was doing.  
"Well, grandpa. Kate keeps taking money from us for little "projects". Kate is ruining our whole company. I know you don't support the company, but you hate Kate, and well...."  
"Here's your jello, Mr. Kiriakis....whoooaaa!" Jalycia cried, as she tripped over a glass, placed on the floor by Mrs. Wesley. Don't ask! It spilled all over Chloe.  
"Ooooooh. My dress!" Chloe shouted, "dang it!"  
"You can shower upstairs, Chloe." Mr. Kiriakis told her.  
"Thank you." Chloe said a quick goodbye, and ran upstairs.  
  
*****  
As Chloe turned on the water, she felt her hair get heavier. She hated this part! She twisted it and put it on top of her head. She would deal with it later. She heard the door open.  
"Chloe?" a voice called.  
"Who's there?" Chloe called.  
"Me, Phillip. I need you, Chloe." His clothes were off already, and Chloe was scared to death. Philip tried to grab her, but she managed to throw him through the window. She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
*****  
"What's the matter?" Brady yelled, as he walked in. Chloe quickly grabbed the shower curtain, and wrapped herself in it. Brady noticed the broken window behind her. He looked down it, and saw Philip.  
"Oh no...Chloe!" Brady saw her crying. She put her arms around him, and sobbed. The Wesleys came and so did Mr. Kiriakis.  
"I'm sorry, Philip!" Chloe shouted, as they saw his naked body laying on the lawn covered in blood. 


	3. Christine

Chloe took a deep breath.  
  
Mr. Kiriakis's face was twisted with anger. "You'll pay for this Chloe Lane."  
  
Brady grabbed Chloe's hand, and pulled her (shower curtain and all) out to his truck. They both jumped in. Brady drove until he reached the nearest clothing boutique and bought Chloe some new clothes.  
  
"Brady, I'm so frightened. What am I going to do?" Chloe asked him with tears in her eyes as she put her clothes on in the back seat, "I didn't mean to kill him. We can't just leave here, they'll come and arrest me for sure."  
  
"We're not going anywhere," Brady said. He pulled up into the offices of the Taylor and Taylor Law Offices. They were friends of the Bradys' and they had won every case ever assigned to them.  
  
Brady walked up to the receptionist and asked for one of the Taylors. "Mr. Taylor is in a meeting right now but I'm sure Christine will see you."  
  
Brady agreed that that was fine. He sat down and read a magazine while the receptionist called her.  
  
A voluptuous blond haired woman walked in. She had sparkling blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Brady was frozen.  
  
"May I help you?" Christine asked.  
  
"Uh.uh.. yeah. Um, Chloe? Yeah, Chloe!"  
  
"A divorce case?" Christine asked with a smile crossing her face.  
  
"No, um."  
  
"Brady, these don't fit right." Chloe said as she walked in. The clothes were too big for her. She looked at Christine and hatred flashed into her eyes.  
  
"Chloe, I presume. I think your crazy to let this man go, but it's nice to meet you. It's rare to meet my competition so early," Christine said still presuming that this was a divorce case.  
  
"I don't intend to let go of anyone, and trust me - it's no competition."  
  
Christine looked puzzled.  
  
Brady had to muster up some words soon, before the two women ripped each other's hair out. 


	4. He'll Be So Angry

Brady turned to Chloe. "Chloe what are you talking about?"  
  
Chloe looked at Brady confused. Then she looked at Christine. She hesitated, and then put her hand out. "Chloe Lane."  
  
Christine put her hand out. She noticed how cold Chloe's hand felt. "Christine Taylor, Lawyer."  
  
Chloe demanded of Brady, "Is she my lawyer?"  
  
Brady explained the situation to Christine. She walked behind the receptionist's desk and grabbed the phone. She then phoned the hospital.  
  
"Has a Philip Kiriakis been admitted?" she asked. She smiled and said, "Thank you very much."  
  
She shook her head and then said, "Mr. Kiriakis is quite alive and kicking. No worries about that. The nurse said he was swearing at all of the nurses and calling them Chloe. He's just been released. You might want to hang on to my number. You could easily get sued."  
  
Chloe was relieved that she hadn't killed him. Then after she thought about it, she regretted not doing it. "Brady, he'll be so angry."  
  
"Do you feel threatened, Chloe?" Christine asked. Chloe nodded. Christine asked her if she wouldn't mind staying with her. Christine's sister was a police officer. They lived together in an apartment in the woods.  
  
Chloe asked if Christine's husband would mind. She was eager to hear the answer, but she was none-to-pleased when Christine said Mr. Taylor was her brother. She noticed Brady looked pleasantly surprised.  
  
Chloe looked at Brady. "I'm afraid of what Philip will do to Brady. I'd be much happier if I could make sure nothing happened to him."  
  
"Fine you can both come," Christine replied. Brady nodded his head at Chloe. Chloe was about to disagree, but decided that such Brady and her were only friends - there wasn't much she could do or say anyway.  
  
"Settled." Chloe said.  
  
"I get off of work in fifteen minutes. It's probably not a good idea to go home to collect your things. I'll give you whatever it is you need. We should switch vehicles, so that Philip won't be able to track you down as well."  
  
Chloe and Brady agreed. When Christine finished, they all climbed into the vehicles and left for Christine's home. 


End file.
